Dreams Are Just DreamsRight?
by casisdeanscherrypie
Summary: Dean is in a big fight, and then finds that Cas saves him and his dying brother. Cas is a bit melodramatic about finding Dean like this, and Dean falls asleep...what he dreams about is...no surprise to Cas.


Dean backed up, holding his knife out to the…creature in front of him. A…what did Sammy say it was again? It was approaching him quickly, and not reacting to the knife slashes at all.

'Fuck me now!' Dean growled to himself in his mind. He was losing blood fast from the scratches and bite marks from the thing. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before, but Sam was lying on the floor, a few feet away, holding himself by the torso and coughing up blood. His knife and gun were sprawled across the room, which he was groping for blindly. Dean's baby brother was dying in front of him, again. And he was cornered by this hell beast. He watched the light fading from Sam's eyes, unable to act upon it. He _had _to kill this thing now.

Dean swung the knife for a final blow. He watched it hit the creature directly in the heart, and the knife having no effect at all, before the world faded into darkness, and he felt himself hit the floor. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a soft bed. In a really soft bed. And a really soft and…FEATHERY blanket?!

"What the hell?" he grumbled angrily, swatting at the feathers, which were a beautiful charcoal color.

And someone practically hissed, turning with the angriest glare Dean had ever seen from the man.

"CAS! What are you doing?!"

"Well if my _wings_ were bothering you, you could have said it like a regular person, instead of clawing at them!" Castiel growled, his eyes glassy.

"Cas, are you drunk?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, and smirking slightly.

"No!" Cas immediately defended himself, but then hung his head in misery. "Yes. A little."

"Why did you get drunk?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side and then groaned loudly in pain.

"Look at yourself! By the time I got there, the thing was ready to make you dinner, after playing with its food quite a bit!" Cas said, running his hands down Dean's bandaged arms.

"Why didn't you use your mojo?"

"I…I cannot heal as well as I could. I'm losing powers quickly. I was able to stop the blood loss, but…Sam's going to be in bed for a while. And so will you. And I'm staying here for your company."

"Well you better lay down, you're gonna be here a while, sweets," Dean said, patting the bed space next to him. Cas laid down, curling up into a little ball, resting his head on Dean's slightly injured chest. And Dean didn't have the heart to scold off the little puppy dog looking angel, although his wings were sprawled uncomfortably everywhere.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, before Dean fell into deep sleep.

Dean found himself in a room, completely naked, and handcuffed to the bed.

"This must be a freaky dream," he commented to himself, ogling around at the honeymoon suite.

"Of course it's a dream, but why shouldn't it be real too?" Castiel's voice rung out, and he came in, in his usual suit and trench coat. He was smirking. Cas, actually smirking. He slipped off his trench coat and jacket, and then his tie and shirt.

Dean started drooling at the shirtless angel. He had had a crush on the creature made by God since he could remember, and plenty wet dreams, but this one seemed even more real and amazing.

Castiel undid his belt, toeing off his shoes and socks.

"How's my handsome little toy?" he asked Dean, crawling into the bed on all fours. "Comfortable?"

"Y-yes," Dean stammered, shocks of intense pleasure going straight to his crotch with every light touch Cas gave him.

"Good," Cas smirked, grabbing Dean's cock, beginning to stroke it. He snapped his fingers, and with that, he was completely naked too. Cas's cock stood at attention just as much as Dean's did, rock hard.

Cas began kissing Dean, passionately and slowly, stroking Dean's cock just as painfully slow. Dean gave a little whine, and Cas sped up a little, getting completely on top of Dean and added his own cock in his hand, next to Dean's. Dean knew he was about to burst and then…

He opened his eyes, gasping for air and groaning loudly when he realized once more that it had just been a dream.

"Did you sleep well?" Cas asked him, innocently, and obviously completely dressed.

"Yeah," Dean grunted, shifting awkwardly, because he had a raging hard on, regardless that it had been a dream.

"Did you have nice dreams?"

"I only had one dream. It was pretty great, but it ended short," Dean said, truthfully.

Cas leaned up to Dean's ear.

"If you want to continue, meet me in the Impala at midnight," he whispered, getting up and brushing himself off. He winked and then he was gone.


End file.
